VA Road Trip
by SarahandBabees
Summary: Join Rose, Dimitri and the VA gang on their wacky road trip! It's girls vs. boys in a competition to see who will reach their destination first! What mishaps will they face along the way? Who will get there first? Read to find out! RPOV & DPOV ;D
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello, lovely readers! Story number 29 here...it's kinda crazy. I mean, I only joined ff last August. But lol, I'm hooked. Seriously._

_So, a little information for you guys: Chapters of this story _will_ be short. That's because it's only one POV per chapter, and it allows for faster updating. The story will be told in Rose's and Dimitri POVs respectively. It's easier that way. And this story is only gonna be around 10 chapters long. Okay? :)_

_Anyways, I won't bore you guys with a long A/N. That's not cool. Even though I tend to ramble a lot in my A/Ns. Oh well. xD_

_Disclaimer: I, Sarah Ozera, do not own _Vampire Academy_, its characters or its plot. They belong to Richelle Mead. I also do not own any songs or lyrics that I may use in this story. Everything else belongs to me. Got it? :)_

_Enjoy the first chapter of _VA Road Trip_!_

_~ Sarah Ozera ~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VA Road Trip<br>**__**by Sarah Ozera  
><strong>__Chapter One  
><em>_Rose's POV_

"Rose, if you're not out the door in two minutes I _will_ kill you," Lissa growled as she pounded on the bathroom door. I stifled a laugh. She didn't scare me.

I finished weaving my bangs into a french braid and opened the door to a seething Lissa.

"Rose, don't you care that they already left? They're gonna beat us there!" she exclaimed angrily, throwing her hands up in the air.

I shrugged. "They won't beat us, Liss. I promise."

She glared at me before stomping down the stairs. I grabbed my suitcase from my room and walked down the stairs at a leisurely pace, which only made Lissa more mad. I received glares from Jill and Viktoria as well.

"Took you long enough," Viktoria grumbled.

I just smiled. "Why are you guys so worried? The guys aren't going to beat us there."

"They will if we don't get our asses out the door!" Lissa growled, jerking on the handle of her suitcase and yanking it out the front door where our car waited.

We all put our bags in the trunk, and I sat down in the driver's seat. This SUV was my baby—a present from Abe—and there was no way in hell that any of the other three were driving it.

I took my time in putting my sunglasses on and plugging my iPod in so that we could listen to it. I felt the glares of the others and hid a smile. They were all in freak out mode because of the competition. The four of us were racing against Dimitri, Christian, Adrian and Eddie to see who could get to our destination of Orlando first. I honestly wasn't worried; I made sure we'd get there first.

"Just drive already!" Jill burst out. Poor Jill must've been really aggravated at this point; she rarely ever raised her voice.

I pulled out of the driveway and drove to the front gate, where we were all cleared to leave. Lissa, who sat in the passenger seat, stuck the GPS on the windshield so that I could see it.

"Drive thirty metres and turn right," the GPS woman's voice said in a British accent.

I looked oddly at Lissa. "What's up with the accent on the GPS?" I asked.

She grinned. "I dunno, I thought it'd be funnier," she replied.

I just rolled my eyes and grinned. "You know, she kinda sounds like that British girl that was in our Slavic Art class back at St. Vlad's," I observed.

"Wendy Graham?" she questioned. I nodded. "Oh my God, it totally does!"

I laughed. "From this moment on, the GPS shall be known as Wendy!" I proclaimed.

"Wendy it is," the other three chorused.

"Turn right," Wendy said. I smiled and turned.

"Thank you, Wendy!"

"Drive thirty-six miles and turn left," Wendy told us.

I cranked the music and pressed the gas pedal. I was grateful to have Wendy; we'd definitely get there faster knowing exactly how to get there.

As for the boys?

Let's just say they won't be so lucky.

* * *

><p><em>Oooh, slightly ominous ending there ;) what do you think that Rose has up her sleeve? You'll have to wait and find out!<em>

_So, go to my profile and vote on the poll for this story, please :) it's going to determine the ending of this!_

_Anyways, I'll probably update in a day or two :)_

_Please leave me a quick review :) I'll be your bestest friend!_

_Btw, check me out on Facebook. "Sarah Ozera Fanfiction", bitches. I post teasers there, as well as random info about what's going on in my life. Interesting, right? ;)_

_Until next time!_

_~ Sar ~_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Helloooooo :) I'm back! Aren't you just sooo excited to see me again? Don't lie, you know you are. I mean, who wouldn't be? ;)_

_I'd like to thank the 6 people who reviewed on chapter one :) you guys are actually awesome. Like, I'm talking "made of awesomesauce" awesome. LOL. But seriously, you guys make my day :)_

_I won't bore you all with an excessively long A/N, so have fun reading the chapter! :)_

_~ Sarah Ozera ~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VA Road Trip<br>by Sarah Ozera  
><strong>__Chapter Two  
>Dimitri's POV<em>

"Everyone ready?" I asked, closing the trunk of the SUV.

The other three mumbled an affirmative, yawning and rubbing at their eyes. I chuckled quietly to myself; not one of them were morning people. But we had to leave early if we were going to beat the girls there.

I sat in the driver's seat, with Christian beside me and Eddie and Adrian in the back. Christian tiredly entered our destination into our GPS while I started the car and headed toward the gates. We were all cleared to leave, and then the GPS told us to drive thirty metres and turn left.

"I swear, if we don't beat them, I'm killing myself," Adrian muttered from the back. "Like, who the hell gets up at this ungodly hour?"

"Normal people, Adrian," Eddie replied, stretching in his seat. He may not have been a morning person, but he was used to getting up early for guardian duties.

"Well, I'd rather be abnormal, then," he grumbled.

I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. "So, according to the GPS, we should arrive in Kissimmee around this time tomorrow if we drive all night," I told them.

"Well, we can switch off at some point, if you want to," Eddie offered.

I thought about it for a moment before saying, "If I get tired, I'll let you know."

He nodded and returned to staring out the window.

Christian plugged his iPod into the iPod jack so that he could play his music while we drove. A song came on that I vaguely recognized from hearing Rose listening to it. Christian quietly sang along, not missing a word.

We stopped for lunch a few hours later because Adrian and Christian were complaining about being hungry. I could've gona all day without eating, and I knew that Eddie could've as well, but we stopped anyway. I figured that we could afford it, since we'd left so early.

We'd stopped at a little diner on the highway. It looked okay enough, but who knows?

We sat at a table in the far corner and waited until a middle-aged plump waitress sauntered over, notepad in hand, to take our order.

She smacked her gum. "What'll it be, kids?" she asked, sounding completely, utterly bored.

Adrian peered at the menu. "I'll have chicken nuggets and fries," he told her.

"Chicken nuggets and fries," she murmured under her breath as she scribbled it down. "And to drink?"

"Coke, please," he replied.

She nodded and said, "Next."

"I'll have a baked potato with cheese and bacon bits, along with a bacon cheeseburger, no veggies, please," Christian said. "Oh, and I'll have Coke as well."

The woman―Betsy, according to her name tag―nodded and wrote it all down before turning to Eddie.

"And you, young man?" she questioned.

Eddie smiled politely at her. "I'll have a chicken burger with mayo and lettuce only, please."

"Fries?"

He thought about it for a moment before replying. "Yes, please. And I'll have an iced tea with that."

"Gotcha." She wrote it down quickly and finally turned to me. "And you?"

"I'll have steak and potatoes, please. With water to drink."

She nodded and said, "Coming right up!" before walking away.

"Really, Adrian? Chicken nuggets? That's like, toddler food. You should've gotten strips, at least," Christian teased with a snicker.

"Don't make fun of _him_. Yours is a heart attack waiting to happen," I pointed out, grinning.

"Well, yours is boring. I mean, steak and potatoes and water? Seriously. It seems so . . . girly."

"He's more manly than you, Chris," Eddie said. "While you're at home, cooking meals for Lissa like the little housewife you are, he's lifting weights in the gym."

"Shut up, Ed," Christian grumbled, sulking. Adrian, Eddie and I all grinned and high-fived.

Betsy brought our food out moments later, and it actually looked pretty good. The steak was nice and juicy.

When we were almost done, something caught my eye from across the diner. It was a map. I'd already finished my food, so I got up to look at it.

My mouth fell oping with a pop.

Our location was marked, and it was in the complete opposite direction of Florida.

We were almost in Rhode Island.

How I hadn't noticed the signs, I didn't know. What I did know was that Rose was behind this.

I pulled out my phone and sent her a text.

_I'm going to strangle you._

Her reply came moments later, and I could almost hear her laughter.

_So you finally figured it out, huh?_

I punched in a reply.

_Yeah, I did. Real funny. But I'll get you back, starting with the fact that I'm going to beat you to Kissimmee._

Her next reply came a moment later.

_Ha! Imagine. Have fun trying, Comrade._

I sent her one last text.

_I will. And I don't try, I do. Keep that in mind._

I pocketed my phone again and walked back over to the table.

"Guys, we have a problem," I began.

They all looked up and, mouth full, Christian asked, "What?"

I sighed. "Rose sabotaged our GPS. We've been going in the wrong direction this whole time. According to that map, we're in New York."

There was a beat of silence before Adrian swore and wiped his face. He threw a couple bills on the table, and we ran out of the diner and got in the SUV.

* * *

><p><em>Haha, Rose is one sneaky bitch xD<em>

_What did you think? Make sure you let me know in a review :) I love reviews so much, they're like crack for me...for real._

_Remember to add me on facebook :) Sarah Ozera Fanfiction, peeps._

_So, another RPOV is next :) what do you think is gonna happen? ;)_

_Until next time!_

_~ Sar ~_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello again :) fancy meeting you here...;)_

_So, I'm pretty much amazed by how awesome you guys are! Reviewers on ff have kinda been slack lately, and it's awesome to know that you guys took the time to review :) You guys are what motivate me to keep writing and keep posting...so thank you all so much! Each and every one of you is made of awesomesauce :D_

_Well, I'll let you people get to reading the chapter now...have fun!_

_~ Sarah Ozera ~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VA Road Trip<br>by Sarah Ozera  
><strong>Chapter Three  
>Rose's POV<em>

We'd been driving for around five hours when Dimitri texted my phone. I got Lissa to read them and reply for me, since I was driving and wasn't legally allowed to do so.

"You're evil," Lissa told me with an evil grin of her own. "Why didn't I think of messing with their GPS?"

"Because you don't have the gift . . . or Abe," I replied, grinning.

Lissa laughed. "Thank God for Abe."

A few minutes passed before Viktoria asked, "Can we get some food? I'm starved."

"Sure! We have time," I chortled. I noticed the golden arches of McDonald's up ahead so I asked if it was okay to just go there. The girls all nodded, so I went to the drive thru.

I ordered chicken snack wraps for both Lissa and Jill, a bacon cheeseburger combo for Viktoria and a ten-nugget meal for myself.

We ate as we drove, not wanting to waste time. I mean, we had enough time, but I didn't want to take any chances.

A couple hours later, my stomach started to hurt. And when I say hurt, I mean_ really_ hurt. I notted the tightness in the other girls' faces as well, but no one said anything.

_Come on, Rose,_ I said to myself. _If you can survive Strigoi bites, car crashes and bullets, then you can deal with a little tummy ache._

Easier said than done.

My stomach got progressively worse, and I began to sweat. I noticed the same thing with the others.

"You're looking pretty pale, Rose," Lissa pointed out.

"You too," I countered.

"I'm always pale."

"Well, you're pal_er_."

"I think I'm gonna puke," Jill mumbled from the back seat.

"You'll be fine, Jailbait," I assured her, though I felt the same. I felt like I'd blow chunks any second.

"Rose, you've got the wheel in a death-grip. Are you okay?" Lissa asked.

I nodded vigorously and reached up to wipe some of the sweat from my forehead. I was fine, dammit. Maybe if I kept chanting it in my head, it would be true.

_I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine._

_Hell, who am I kidding? I am _SO _not fine._

"Rose, I really think I'm gonna be sick," Jill repeated.

"Just calm down, Jill. You'll be fine," I told her.

"Jill, don't you dare puke on―" Viktoria was cut off by a loud gag, followed by a choking noise and then a moan.

"―me," she finished, sounding disgusted. "Dammit, Rose, pull over. I need new pants. And a shirt."

"Shit," I muttered, pulling the car over to the shoulder of the road and parking.

"Sorry, Viktoria," Jill said quietly.

We all got out of the car, which now smelled like throw up. Viktoria went to the trunk to get clothes from her suitcase while I paced, trying not to barf. Lissa sprayed air freshener in the SUV to chase away the smell of vomit.

"Uh oh," I mumbled, clamping my hand over my mouth. I ran as fast as I could to the base of a nearby tree where I promptly threw up. It looked disgusting―I spotted a french fry in there―and tasted even worse.

"Damn McDonald's," I panted before I barfed again. It was fucking neverending puke, I swear!

After I calmed my churning stomach, I shakily made my way back to the SUV. The others were already seated inside, waiting for me.

"You okay?" Viktoria asked.

I nodded, digging through my purse for my pack of gum. I found it and unwrapped a piece, and the peppermint taste eradicated the taste of puke from my mouth.

"Rose," Lissa began, "I hate to tell you this, but you've got barf in your hair."

I looked down and groaned. Sure enough, there was a big ol' clump of puke near the bottom of my hair. Jill handed me a napkin, and I wiped it out and threw the dirty napkin into our little garbage can.

"I am _so_ over this already," I grumbled as I started the car and merged into traffic again.

"Umm . . . one more thing," Lissa said nervously.

I sighed. "What now?"

"Well, I kinda stepped in poop out there, and I'm kinda _just_ noticing it now . . . and I kinda got it on your carpet."

I accidentally swerved, the tires screeching in protest. "WHAT?" People honked angrily at me and I gave them the finger.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, pulling off her poopy boot. "I'll pay to have the car cleaned, I promise!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "It's okay, I'm not mad."

"Rose, I can clearly see that you're mad."

"But I'm not."

"Rose, seriously, I'm not stupid. I know you, and I know when you're mad."

"Just drop it, Liss. It's fine. I'm not mad, so let's just leave it at that." I was actually getting mad now.

"But you're lying! I can see it on your face!"

"I'M NOT MAD SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" I exploded, squeezing the steering wheel so tightly that I thought it would break.

This shut her up, but I instantly felt bad about it.

"I'm sorry, Liss," I said quietly.

"You yelled at me," was all she said, turning her face away.

I sighed. "I didn't mean to."

No response.

"Really, Liss? You're gonna give me the silent treatment? What are you, two?"

Silence.

"Fine, then. Be that way. See if I care."

More silence.

Moments passed before Jill asked, "How about a game of I Spy?"

* * *

><p><em>Poor Jill, trying to break the ice...xD<em>

_So, Lissa's not talking to Rose...how do you think that they'll patch things up? ;)_

_Well, the boys are up next :) predictions?_

_Okay, this is important! I want you guys to go check out she lives in a daydream's two-shot, "Lullaby". It's seriously amazing, and it's a crime that she only has 4 reviews so far! It's really good so far, and she deserves more reviews for it._

_Anyways...I'll go now :) but remember to leave a quick review, and if you have time, check out my new oneshot, "Slipping Through My Fingers". It's pre-VA, centering around Janine and her decision to leave Rose at the Academy :) I've heard from a few reviewers of it that it's a bit of a tear-jerker...so it might be a good idea to grab some tissues xD_

_buh-bye!_

_~ Sar ~_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey peeps :D sorry I took so long, but I haven't had the time to sit down and type this up :P plus, my computer felt like being a dick. But I'm here now, and with a new chapter! I'm sorry that this one isn't very long, but I promise that the next one will be longer :)_

_I'd like to thank the four people who left a review on chapter three :D you guys are the best!_

_Well, I won't babble anymore xD enjoy Chapter Four of VA Road Trip!_

_~ Sarah Ozera ~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VA Road Trip<br>by Sarah Ozera  
><strong>Chapter Four  
>Dimitri's POV<em>

Since our GPS was no good, we had to buy a map and do things the old fashioned way.

Eddie was the one with the map, since I didn't trust the other two to read it correctly. So Christian and Eddie had swapped places, and Eddie now sat with me.

"We're finally on the right track!" he exclaimed once we'd been driving for a little while.

"Thank God," I murmured. I hated being in the car all day.

"I know how you feel," he said, chuckling. "I just wanna get there and beat the girls. Because, after the stunt that Rose pulled, we have to prove ourselves."

"Agreed."

Eddie turned his head to peek in the back, a snicker escaping him as he did so. He dug his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture, holding it up for me to see.

I nearly burst out laughing.

Adrian and Christian were both asleep in the back. Adrian's head rested on Christian's shoulder, with Christian's head resting on Adrian's.

"Isn't that precious," I chuckled.

"I _gotta_ send this to Rose," he said. "She's amazing with this stuff!"

"She is," I agreed.

Eddie's phone chimed moments later.

"She said that she almost pissed herself laughing, and the other girls absolutely lost it," he reported, a laugh escaping him.

"Of course," I said, grinning.

Eddie glanced back at the other two, grinning even wider. "They're gonna be pissed when they find out."

"Pretty much."

~ VΛ ~

It was silent for a long while after that. I noticed that Eddie was starting to nod off, so I turned to him.

"Take a nap, Eddie. You're falling asleep," I told him.

He yawned hugely. "You sure?"

"Positive," I replied.

"Fine. But wake me up if you need me to drive or anything, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will if I need you."

With that, he settled into a more comfortable position, reclining the seat a little. He cushioned his head on his arm and leaned against the window, closing his eyes. A light snore picked up moments later, and I silently laughed to myself.

When we'd come up with the idea of the competition, I'd had my qualms about it. I mean, the guys were Rose's friends, not mine, and they were all younger than me. But Rose assured me that I'd be fine, and that I'd enjoy myself.

And she was right; I was enjoying myself. In the past twelve hours, I'd grown to like all of them.

Even Adrian.

~ VΛ ~

Hours passed. My eyes grew increasingly heavy. I'd briefly considered waking Eddie up―and I knew that I should've―but he looked so peaceful that I couldn't do it.

_Come on, Dimitri. Stay awake. You can do it,_ my inner voice said, giving me a pep talk.

I managed for a while, but my eyelids began to droop. I kept blinking hard, even going as far as slapping myself in the face to stay awake. But, finally, I was so tired that I thought, _Oh, it won't hurt if I just close my eyes for a second._

Stupid, I know.

The sudden honk of a very loud horn made my eyes fly open. There was a bright, blinding light in front of me, and I realized that it was the headlights of a giant eighteen-wheeler. I swerved hard to the right side of the road, narrowly escaping the truck. The other three were wide awake now, roused by the horn, and we were all breathing hard.

"Holy shit," Christian breathed.

"We totally almost got crushed there," Adrian mumbled.

"Pull over, dude. We're switching off," Eddie told me in a no-nonsense tone.

I obliged, pulling over to the side of the road. Eddie and I got out and switched seats, so that I now sat shotgun and he sat in the driver's seat.

"Take a nap, D. You look beat," he said, pulling back on to the road.

"I don't think I can sleep now. That scared the tired out of me," I muttered.

"Well, you'll be tired again soon enough."

I nodded, turning to stare out the window. The sky was lightening, no longer the deep blue of night but the more soft blue of the approaching dawn. The stars were few and far apart, but the ones that were left burned brightly, as if fighting to stay visible.

I fell asleep watching the stars disappear in the light of the sun.

* * *

><p><em>So, it wasn't very exciting, but oh well :P next chapter will be better, I swear!<em>

_Please check out my new oneshot, Russian Roulette. I promise it's good :)_

_Well, I'll go now :) don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you thought of the chapter!_

_~ Sar ~_


	5. Chapter 5

_To all of my readers._

_It's been a while, eh? It pains me to say that this isn't an update, and this isn't good news. I posted an explanation for why I've been gone so long at the top of my profile, but I don't really think people have been looking so I figured I'd just make a note to you all._

_This fanfiction account…it's done. This isn't my life anymore—my interests have shifted, and the stuff I used to write about just isn't me anymore. I'm sorry I didn't let you all know sooner…I feel terrible, like I've led you all on and given you false hope. I never, ever thought this would happen, and I didn't want it to, but it has. I just…I can't write about this stuff anymore—my heart isn't in it._

_When I started this fanfiction account at the age of thirteen or fourteen (I think? I can't remember, it was just so long ago…) I had big hopes and dreams of becoming a writer. My writing skills were a little (okay more than a little) rough around the edges, but the drive and desire to write was there and I wanted to be better. This site has improved my skills immensely—it's easy to see when comparing my early works to the later ones. It was you, the readers, who made that happen. Without you, I wouldn't have had the desire to continue my stories, and I would have been stuck with mediocre writing skills. So I'd just like to take a minute and thank everyone who has ever read, reviewed, favorited and followed a story or oneshot of mine. I owe you all so much._

_I remember how excited I was when Together Forever started becoming popular. It seemed so surreal, that people wanted to read what I wrote—that I evoked real emotion from people I didn't even know. That was such a great reward, guys, and I'll treasure that feeling forever. It made me start to expand my writing; it was then that I started branching out into different categories and making a name for myself. The two years that I wrote stories on this account carry some of my fondest memories, especially when I think about the people I had the pleasure of getting to know. These people drove me to do better, to write more, and I'm so thankful for that because writing is and always will be one of my favorite things to do._

_So, explanation time, I guess._

_I guess things started going downhill for me when the reviews started to decline—I realize now that I was review-hungry, and I hate that I was ever like that. I didn't realize that, even though I wasn't getting as many reviews as I was before, there were still people that were reviewing and faithfully waiting for new chapters. Thinking about it now…it just makes me sad. I'm sorry that I didn't fully appreciate you guys, it's one of my biggest regrets. But it happened, and I can't change it. The decline in reviews resulted in a decline in my motivation to continue writing, and then I just spent so much time not writing or reading that new things filled the spaces in my heart. I started seriously drawing and painting, and getting back into video games, and now I don't read so much anymore, as terrible as that sounds._

_But that doesn't mean I don't still write._

_I just write about different things now. No more Vampire Academy, Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices, etc., though each of those still holds a very special place in my heart. Now, I write about the things that interest me, like Kingdom Hearts and Zelda and Pokemon. They have always been my true loves, for much longer than books. And though I'll always feel terrible about abandoning this account…it's time that I move on. This phase of my life has been over for some time now, and it's time I formally said goodbye._

_I can never say sorry enough for doing this to you, the readers who have given me so much. But I hope that my stories made you laugh and smile and just _feel_, because that's what I set out to do. Thank you again for sticking by me through erratic update schedules, temper tantrums, sad stories and insane plot twists. I'd especially like to thank _Nicia_, who became a good friend, and also _she lives in a daydream_, in whom I found a great friend that shared my interests and occasionally dealt with rants and obsessive book talk. There are many others I could name, but that would take waaaaay too long. So thank you, all of you—you made my early teenage life exciting and fun by wanting to read my stories._

_Perhaps you'll come across me again, sometime in the future, with stories on a different account about different things. Maybe you'll know it's me, maybe you won't haha. But if you do, feel free to point it out to me—I'd love that._

_With many sorries and thank-yous,_

_Sarah._


End file.
